The Part Of My Life
by HappyGinger
Summary: Some BeChloe/Sendrick oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**The part of my life**

**Chapter 1**

*boum**boum**boum*

- "BBBBEEEEECCCCAAAAA!"

Beca, who was lying on her bed jumped, pulled out of her thoughts.

"Seriously?! Fuck, what's happening?!"

She opened her door of her dormitory, Chloe was here, facing her, a huge grin of her beautiful face. Beca couldn't help but smiled at her. Since the day when Chloe came in her shower, totally nude, she has to admit the fact that she felt something for this beautiful ginger, with those blue eyes so hypnotizing. She did everything to ignore those feelings, but what can you do against love?

"Ho! It's you!" she said with a smile. "What's happening?"

"Can I come in?" Chloe asked

"Hum… Yeah of course! Sorry my room is a big mess…" She said, blushing when she looked at her room.

"No problem! Because we're going to walk in the park!"

"Are you fucking serious?! It's freezing cold out there! And there is snow everywhere! "

"Is that really a problem? Come on! We're going to have fun! Snow is so cool!"

Beca thought that Chloe was so adorable at this moment. She was acting like a child who want more than anything to play in the snow, to make snowmen and all those stuffs, and Beca loved this side of the redhead.

"Okay Red, but ONLY because this is you!"

"Ho thank you so much Bec's! You're the best!" kissing Beca's cheeks.

"Sure I am" she said

They were walking into the campus' park, the night was falling, making this moment magic.

"I'm cold…"

"You're not fucking serious?! This is the most beautiful moment I never had!" said Chloe, like she was shocking.

"Perhaps, but like I said earlier, it's freezing cold! And moreover, the snow is wet!"

"Hoho! Did Beca Mitchell have discovered an amazing phenomenon?" she said starting to laugh.

Chloe stopped laughing, receiving a snowball in the face.

"You didn't do that, Rebecca Mitchell, did you?" acting like she was shocked.

"I did! Because you were laughing at me! And you said you loved snow, so I thought, maybe you would like a snowball" she admitted with a smirk.

"You're going to pay what you did to me! I swear to God!" throwing herself on the smallest girl.

They fell to the ground and Chlo' began to tickle the petite brunette. Beca was on the top of Chloe. She stopped her "fight" looking at the redhead. Both of them were silent, all you could hear was their breath. Suddenly, Beca pulled Chloe into a soft kiss which was slow, hesitant. She stopped, looking at the redhead, afraid of her reaction. She was, a little bit surprise when she saw that Chloe still had her eyes closed.

"Why did you stop?" said Chloe, opening her eyes.

She didn't had to pray Beca to continue. She cupped Chloe's face, kissing her more passionately, exploring the mouth of the other girl with her tongue. Chloe's hands touching her waist.

When they finally broke the kiss, Beca rested her forehead against Chloe's.

"You have no idea since how long I wanted to do that…" she whispered.

"Maybe as long as I wanted to do that" she said with a huge grin on her gorgeous face.

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too, but I have something to ad…"

"Yeah?"

"You were right, the snow is really wet!" when she felt her pants stick against her skin.

"Shut up and kiss me"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Of My Life**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: ****Hey everyone! I would like to thanks those who read/favorite/followed my story, it means a lot to me! Something I forgot to tell you, this is my first fan fiction, and I'm French, so I'm pretty sure I did some mistakes, and I'm really sorry about that!**

**Please let a review, it can help me to improve some details in my fan fiction!**

**Love you guys xxx**

It was during one of Aubrey's parties. As usual, almost everyone was drunk, especially Stacie, who was in the arms of a really sexy man, and Fat Amy, who is just crazy about sangria.

Beca was next to the bar, drinking her cocktail, when Stacie came by her side.

"Oh God, I love those parties! And James is so sexy, I'm pretty sure we're gonna get home, and have se-"

Beca interrupted her

"Wao, excuse me, I don't need the details! You dirty little bird!"

"Yeah that's right, I understand…. So, looking for a man, really hot?"

"No, not really…"

The taller girl, followed her friend's gaze, and saw Chloe, in the arms of a guy, tall, pretty handsome, and laughing at maybe one of Chloe's joke.

"Don't tell me you're into girls! You're into girls, aren't you?" she said, so excited.

"No! Not at all… Well, I think, I dunno… maybe?"

"You're definitely into girls! That is so cute! You will be such a nice couple!"

The petite brunette smiled at this reflection. She would lie, if she says that she never thought about this. Actually, this is the only thing she thinks about when she's looking at this gorgeous redhead.

"Well, I have to go, James is waiting for me if you see what I mean" she winked at her "Don't drink too much Beca! Your tiny body can't handle it!" she said with a big grin on her face, leaving Beca alone.

"No Beca… You're not leaving, please, stay for me!"

"I'm sorry Chlo' but, it's late, and I have class tomorrow, you know that if I want to go to LA, I have to prove to my father that I'm trying, even if philosophy class sucks! And I'm pretty sure, Aubrey doesn't want me to be here, you invited me, she didn't!" she was looking at Aubrey who was dancing with three boys around her.

"But Beca…"

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" she said shaking her head "Not those adorable puppy eyes! It's unfair!"

Chloe giggled, taking the left hand of the smallest girl, who didn't at first understood, what was happening to her.

Chloe stopped in the middle of the corridor of the dormitory.

"What are we doing here, Miss Beale?"

"I wanted to be alone with you" pushing Beca with her hand.

"Oh, and why that?"

"Because I have a secret… But I can't tell it to you…"

"So, why did you tol-"

She was literally cut off by the soft lips of the redhead. Her lips tasted like strawberry. Beca has been waiting for this moment for ages, but she broke up the kiss, looking at Chloe with a look of incomprehension.

"What? What was that? I'm sorry Chloe, but I can't… I'm so sorry… Really."

She looked at Chloe one more time before leaving her alone in the corridor.

The next day, Aubrey came at Beca, with an angry look on her face, like she was going to kill her.

- "YOU are such an idiot! I don't like you, and I think you know that. But now I just want to kill you, burn your body, and hide it in a forest, where nobody will find you!"

- "Wao,I love you too Aubrey!"

- "That is NOT funny! I'm fucking serious Beca! You hurt my favorite ginger, and I'm not okay with that." She said angrily.

- "Hey, calm down! I didn't do anything! She tried to kiss me, and… well, she kissed me, but I didn't want to hurt her! It's just that I didn't want to kiss her."

- "You can't be serious?! Everyone can see your toner for Chloe! I swear to god, if you don't go and fix what you did, whatever the reason was, I'll kill you when you will sleeping!"

She left Beca, not letting her a chance to explain herself.

Beca was in front of Chloe's door. She knocked, and Chloe opened the door.

"Oh… It's you…"

"Hum… Hey… I'm sure I'm the last person you probably want to see, but hum… well… you know last night when you… you… Oh and fuck!"

Beca, took the redhead face in her hands, and kissed her passionately, with all her love she could give.

Chloe this time looks at her.

"I don't understand… I thought you didn't love me…"

"I love you so much, you have no idea! I wanted to kiss you, since you came into my shower and-"

"This is really embarrassing…" she was as red as her hair.

"I think it is yeah."

"But I don't understand, why did you broke up our kiss yesterday and run away if you love me?"

"Because I just wanted this moment to be special"

"It's is Beca, it is!" she said as she cupped Beca's face and kissing her.

**Thanks for reading this new chapter!**

**Please, leave reviews!**

**Love you **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Part Of My Life**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks again for reading my fan fiction, it's really nice of you! I hope you like it **

**And I still very sorry if I do some mistakes, I'm French so my English is not perfect (I wish it could be)…**

**Whatever, this is my new chapter, and I inspired myself with the song: Thinking Of You by Katy Perry **

**Enjoy!**

It's been three months since Beca kissed Jesse at the final, when the Bellas won.

Three months that Jesse and her were dating.

Two months that Chloe has been graduated.

Beca felt very good when she was with her boyfriend, he was cute, nice, and funny, he loves music, and he was in fact the very perfect boyfriend that every girl want to have.

Her father told her he was ready to help her move to LA, she would be able to be a DJ, everything she wanted to have when she was younger was not a simple dream anymore, it was becoming a reality.

So what was wrong with her? She was supposed to be happy, and not look so depressed!

Why does she have to think about Chloe every time she was with Jesse? Every time he touches her, she has the ginger in mind, every time he kisses her, _every time_.

At first she thought it was normal. After all, Chloe was her best friend, and actually her closest friend. She spent a lot of time with her, and did everything with her, so when she has been graduated, and she has to leave the university, it was absolutely normal! She was just missing her redhead.

But what about her opening up to Chloe, and not to Jesse? And honestly, who think about her/his best friend, when you're kissing the person you're dating? Like _every time_!

She was really confused, about all this. And she has to do something.

"Hey Jesse." She said walking into Jesse's dorm.

"Hey Becaw! How are you? You look weird."

"Thanks!" she said acting like she was shocked. "Hum, I would like to talk to you… It's important."

"What's happening? You're scaring me!"

"Hum… I don't really know how to say that… I hum… I really like you, you know that, but… not like as I should like you as your girlfriend…"

"You are breaking up with me? Why? Did I do something wrong? Tell me, maybe I can fix it. You know that I would never want to hurt you!"

"No, No Jesse, it's not you, it's me" she said taking his hands in her own. "I don't really know what I want… It's… aca-awckard!"

"You're in love with someone else, aren't you?"

"I don't know Jesse… I don't really know what I'm feeling… But I think breaking up with you it's the best I can do. I can't lie to you, and I don't want to hurt you by letting you hope something that maybe would never happen…" she stands up, looking at Jesse "I'm sorry… So sorry"

She left him, alone in his room.

* * *

"Guess who it is!" the person said, hiding Beca's eyes with their hands.

"Chloe?!" Shouted Beca, who recognized the oldest girl's voice, facing her to hug the redhead.

"Hey stranger, what's up? How is Jesse?

"Hum…. He's good." It sounded more like a question. She hasn't see him for two weeks, when she told him she wanted to break up with him.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You're his girlfriend, you're supposed to know if he's good or not!"

"I'm not his girlfriend anymore, we broke up there's two weeks ago."

"Oh… I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah! Totes! What about you, Red?" smiling at her "Still want to be a doctor, even with all this work you have to do?"

"You have no idea! It's so cool! Everyone is so nice to me…."

As Chloe talked, Beca couldn't help but looking at the redhead who faced her. She was so gorgeous, she has the most perfect face Beca has never saw, those icy blue eyes so hypnotizing, those pink lips, this waist, those legs. Her laugh, her smile, her look, her mimics, she missed every single thing about her.

"…. But there is a negative point… A really big one!... You're not there… And I miss you so much… and I-"

"I love you." Beca herself seemed surprised by what she said. She thought she didn't know about her feeling toward this ginger, so why did she say that? But, when she said it, it felt normal, absolutely right.

"You… What did you said?"

"I…I love you?"

"I'm sure we are connected, we must be soul mate, it's not possible otherwise! I wanted to tell you that at the moment you said it" she said with a grin on her face.

Beca was hesitant at first, she moved closer, she could felt the other girl's breath on her face. When Chloe finally closed the gap between their lips.

At this moment, Beca knew she really was in love with her, and at this thought, her heart beats faster.

When the air became a problem, they broke the kiss, resting forehead against forehead.

"You broke up with Jesse because of me?" whispered Chloe.

"If I did what I did it was because I love you, and because when I was with him, I was thinking of you…" she whispered too, taking Chloe's face in her hands for another kiss.

**So that's it **

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please leave a review **

**Love you awesome nerds! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay! Oh and Chloe! Just don't tell anything to Beca! You swear?"

"Of course I won't tell her! But this is the last time we have to keep a secret away from her, you know that I hate to do that!"

"I know, but this is for her! Oh speaking of the devil. I let you with her, and remember, don't tell her ANYTHING!" As Beca arrived next to Aubrey and Chloe, Aubrey left them together, smiling to the brunette.

"Woo, what's going on Ginger? Aubrey smiled to me!" she couldn't help but smirk as she said that "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing" Chloe smiled at Beca, before kissing her cheek. "How are you, you little badass?"

"I'm fine… You know, this is not a really good way to avoid the question I asked you there's like thirty seconds."

"Yep, hum… we were talking about… The new Hunger Games! It's so cool!"

Beca felt like strange at this answer, because she knew when Chloe was lying, and in fact, she was lying to her, for the first time ever. She always thought they were the best friends, and she would share everything with her, they would tell their secrets, even the most awful ones. 'I guess I was wrong so…' Beca thought.

"I have to go to class anyway, see you tonight at the rehearsal Becs!" she said, before waving to her.

What was that?! Now she was avoiding her?! It was only nine in the morning! Does that mean Chloe didn't plan to spend some time with her, like they always do? She just wanted to cry, here, in the park, in front of everyone, like she doesn't care anymore about her "badass" attitude, and that sounds like a scoop. But Beca couldn't help but feel like she was kind of betrayed by her best friend… Her crush actually… She always found Chloe very attractive, like the rest of the campus, with her red hair, her beautiful icy blue eyes, this smile, this laugh, this voice. She was in deed breath-taking. She felt worse at this thought.

* * *

As usual, Beca was late for the rehearsal, but as she run to the place where they were supposed to sing, she didn't hear anything. 'That's perfect! I won't have to see her! Better that way!' she said to herself, as she walked into the room, and switching up the light.

"SURPRISE!" shouted every Bella in the room.

There was a big board in the room with a beautiful "Happy Birthday Badass" on it, a big cake, and a lot of alcohol, presents, and all the Bella who were here, smiling to her, waiting for her reaction.

"Happy Birthday Becs" said Chloe hugging the brunette.

Beca stood here, she didn't know what to do. She didn't expected that, maybe also because she didn't remember it was her birthday.

"You… You did that for me?! You guys are just… amazing! I can't believe it!" she turned to face Chloe. "Can I talk to you, in private?"

"Sure!"

They walked through the corridor, to a little room.

"I have to apologize…"

"For what?"

"I doubted about you… I thought you were forgetting about me…. That you just didn't want to see me as usual as we are used to… I don't know why. You know that I'm so terrified to be hurt by the one that I love, as my dad did to my mother when he left us. This is the reason why I don't have many friends. And I… I thought that you were doing the same thing… I was afraid to see you with someone more interesting, less strange, and less lonely, more like you… I doubted about you and I have to tell you that I'm sorry… I… I'm really sorry"

"… You are terrified to be hurt by the one you love?"

At this moment, Beca didn't know what to do. Does she just tell to her crush that she loves her?

Can't be possible! She had not even noticed that she had said that. What does she have to do know? Tell her, that yes, indeed she is in love with her, or just tell her she misunderstood what I said?

"Yes"

'Oh God, why did I say that?! I'm so stupid! What is going to happen? I don't want to lose her!'

"That's all I wanted to know"

Beca was ready to stop Chloe, to tell her she can ignore her feelings, because their friendship was the best thing that was happening in her life right now, and that she is so sorry, she can take back everything she said, but she wasn't really ready to feel Chloe's hand on her waist, and the other one behind her neck, pulling her closer to finally feel her sweet, incredible lips on her own!

This was actually the best moment in her life, since she met the redhead.

"Woo…"

"As you said…" Chloe whispered "I didn't give you your present yet?"

"Nope."

"Okay, so my present is very special…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… It's just a question, a very simple one."

"Okay… Ask me your question then."

"Rebecca Mitchell, would you be my girlfriend?"

Beca just kissed her on her lips, a really passionate kiss.

"Does that answer to your question?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Sorry I didn't update for a while, but school is kind of really present in my free time with all those homework… That sucks!**

**However, as usual, I want to thank those who read, follow, favorite my story! **

**You guys are awesome!**

**Please don't forget to review! Love you xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Hey ****everyone****!**

**As usual I want to thank you for having read, follow, or favorite this fan fiction!**

**And I also want to thank number1 for his review :)**

**For this chapter I will use the song "Unconditionally" by Katy Perry.**

**I hope you will love it! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Beca as always was late for rehearsals. She ran as fast as she could through the university, finally walking in the auditorium.

"You're late Beca."

"I know I'm really sorry Aubrey, I was mixing and I didn't realized what time it was."

"Okay just take a sit, and listen."

Beca made her way to the chair which was next to Chloe's chair. She thought how beautiful she was today. Not that she is not the other days, no, it's just she was splendid, a little ray of sunshine, with this smile that could make any heart melt with pleasure.

"Oh no, Beca, you're late, so you will start the practice."

"What?" she stopped dreaming about the gorgeous redhead.

"Come here, and you're going to do the practice here, in front of everyone, not really complicate."

"Hum yeah, but… hum… I didn't hear what you want me to do for this exercise."

"Maybe because I didn't say anything about it yet?"

"Silly me…"

"Yup, well so what I'm expecting from you it's to sing! Not a big scoop I know, but you're going to sing a song that will express what you're feeling right now. I think it's a very good training for the riff-off which is in two days. So, Beca, this is your turn!

"I just have a little problem…"

"Yeah? Don't tell me you didn't understand the exercise! I won't believe you!"

"No that's not my problem. I just… don't really know… what… what I'm feeling right now…"

"Seriously Beca? You don't kn-"

She was cut off by Fat Amy who stood up.

"Come with me shorty, I have to help you for this!"

Without a chance to protest, fat Amy take her outside the auditorium.

* * *

"Okay shorty, what you have to do right now, it's to sing a song that will tell us what you're feeling at this moment!"

"Yeah thank you, I got it, but I don't know what I'm feeling so… I know it's awkward but-"

"Aca-awkward you mean" she said with a wink.

"Okkaayy, if you want…"

"I know! If I punch you in your face! You will feel pain, or something like that, and you just have to sing a song about pain, easy no?"

"Actually I don't really want you to beat me, but thank you for your proposition!"

Chloe just left the auditorium, walking toward the two girls who were looking at her.

"Girls are you ready?"

"Yeah! We're coming in two minutes" she said smiling ear to ear to the redhead.

"Okay" Chloe nodded and came back to the auditorium with the other Bella.

"Beca! You are so in love with Chloe!"

"What? How do you know that? Is that so obvious?"

"Come on, you just undressed her with your eyes there's thirty seconds ago! You have to sing for her!"

"Seriously?!"

"You're feeling stupid butterflies in your stomach aren't you?"

"Yes… Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, if you think being in love is a bad thing so yeah it might be, otherwise, you just have to tell her you love her, with a song!"

"Okay, if you think so… I will find a song."

"Great, come on shorty, move your ass into this auditorium and prove your love to this ginger!"

* * *

"We're listening to you Beca! But remember, for the riff-off you won't have a century to choose a song!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I was a little confuse but it's good now."

"Good, whenever you're ready dude."

Beca started to play the piano.

_Oh no, did I get too close?  
Oh, did I almost see  
What's really on the inside?  
All your insecurities  
All the dirty laundry  
Never made me blink one time_

_Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally_

During the whole chorus, Beca couldn't help but look at Chloe, who was smiling, nodding her head in rhythm.

_So come just as you are to me  
Don't need apologies  
Know that you are all worthy  
I'll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through the storm I would  
I do it all because I love you  
I love you l love you_

_Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally_

_So open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart_

_Acceptance is the key to be  
To be truly free  
Will you do the same for me?_

_Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
And there is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
'Cause I will love you unconditionally _

_I will love you  
I will love you  
I will love you unconditionally  
so I will love you unconditionally_

Well, she was looking into the redhead's eyes during not the whole chorus, but during the whole song!

Beca put all her feelings she has for Chloe in it. It was really intense.

"Woo… Beca, I don't really like you, and I know you know that, but honestly that was, really amazing!"

"Thank you Aubrey" she said with a small smile, continuing to look at Chloe.

"Well, dear aca-people, this is the end, I'm really sorry have to go to this meeting with the others, so tomorrow of course, rehearsals will be longer! I'm sure you're all happy! You're free to go. See you later guys!"

Everyone in the auditorium left, except Chloe and Beca. The redhead walking toward the piano where Beca was, since her performance.

"You sang it to me?"

"Hum… yeah?"

"Don't dare you tell to me that you are a badass! You're just so adorable, and romantic!"

"If you say that to anyone, I will have to kill you… and honestly I don't really want that, but I will have no other choice! Such a tragic situation" she said with a smile.

"Stop teasing me!"

"I can't stop, you're too easy to tease." Beca said with a smirk.

"Oh my god, you are too cute when you do this, I just want to kiss you every time you do this little thing."

"If I continue to do that, will you kiss me?"

"Probably yeah."

Beca started to smirk, looking at Chloe who was laughing, before pulling the other girl into a kiss really intense, their tongues fighting for dominance. When the oxygen became an issue, they broke up the kiss.

Chloe rested her forehead against Beca's, and started to sing:

_I will love you  
I will love you  
I will love you unconditionally  
so I will love you unconditionally._

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading this, you are amazing!**

**Please don't forget to let a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A: N/ Hello folks! **

**I'm really sorry, I did not update for a while, but I was quite busy with this charity event, and all this work I had to do…**

**But I'm here, and I hope you will love this new chapter!**

**(And thanks to number1 who always leave a review, you're awesome!)**

**Love you guys :)**

* * *

Chloe as usual went for a walk to the lake, where she loved to be, since she discovered it there is 3 years ago. It was like her little piece of heaven on earth. This was a really beautiful place, and not a lot of people knew this place.

But today was different. Today there was somebody in this place. A girl. A girl who was with her computer doing some stuffs.

Chloe could easily tell this was Beca just mixing in a quiet place.

She was absolutely right. When the redhead walked toward the brunette, Beca raised her head, looking at Chloe with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Red! What are you doing here?" Chloe smiled at this nickname she loved so much.

"Hey Becs! Just went for a walk. And you? Mixing different things?"

"I'm not ''mixing different things"! I'm creating music, emotions, like magic! You should try one day, seriously, this is like the best thing to do!"

Chloe could not help but smile to the brunette. She thought that this girl was really incredible, and really passionate for what she was doing, "creating magic" like she said.

"So, how do you know this place? I thought not a lot of people knew this lake."

"Well, I discovered it when I was running away from my father who pissed me off one day, and I thought this was a paradise on earth, and it was so quiet, it was just the perfect place to mix.

What about you? How do you know this place? An old boyfriend who used to bring you here? Aubrey discovered it and shared this discovery with you?"

"No… Not exactly… I used to come here when I was sad, when I wanted to be alone, to be forgotten… I come here for what seems like ages! After each literature class I ran here…"

"Waoh, didn't know Literature class what so depressing!"

"Normal, you skip this class every time!" she said with a half-smile.

"Yep, well, I'm right. I don't want to be that depressed! No seriously Red, what happened? I mean during this class? Why did you ran here every time after this class?"

"I… You know it's not really easy to say… hum… You know, during this literature class, there was this guy, Tom, he really was a jerk… He used to laugh at me because I am a ginger… It's not easy at all when you're a redhead… there is always someone to laugh at you, and tell stupid jokes about you. I just felt alone. Helpless… At this time, I didn't know Aubrey. I was so alone… I couldn't face those guys who was making fun of me… But it just went worst when Tom found I was in love with Kathrin, a really beautiful girl, fun, and really smart and everything… When Tom found this, it was just a really good occasion for him to laugh at me, I mean, a redhead who is gay! It was perfect for him… and it made me so sad… so once I ran away and I discovered it… it was really great. So every time he laughed at me I just ran away to be here, to cry, and scream. After that I used to listen to music, to read, and just sit here and admire this lake. It became my favorite place… So now I come here like every day, for no reasons."

"Waoh… This guy is a real bastard I just want to—"

She was cut off by the rain. It was like a torrent. Chloe and she was already wet.

"Come on, go to my room!"

They ran through the campus, laughing under the rain, totally wet. When the finally arrived at Beca's room, the brunette put closer the redhead in a hug.

"Thank you." Beca whispered in Chloe's ear.

"Thank you for what?" she asked with an incredulous look.

"For opening up to me. Not a lot of people do that… Actually I'm pretty sure, you're the first one to do that. So I just want to say thank you. It means a lot to me." as she said that, the hands of Chloe were on Beca's waist. The brunette cupped the redhead's face and kissed her, slowly.

"It means so much to me, because the woman I love just opened up to me. And this is the most beautiful feeling I ever had. Whatever this bastard told you. Don't listen to him, you're just a ray of sunshine for every people who know you. Your red hair are just so awesome, and your blue eyes make you so incredible. Your personality is just as you are: sensational.

So whatever those people can tell you, it won't hurt you, because, you're bulletproof, you're titanium!" She winked at Chloe "Love is louder than anything else. You are unique, incredible, smart, funny, really talented, generous, and supportive, always here for the others, you are you and this is the most important thing ever. Don't change anything about you, because mean people told you bullshit. I love you as you are."

Chloe let a tear fall down, looking at Beca with a small smile.

"You really think that?"

"Every single word."

Beca wiped out the tears from Chloe's cheek, and kissed her, more passionately this time.

"I love you too Becs." the redhead whispered.

* * *

**So guys, I hope you liked it. **

**It was important for me to talk about this thing, you know, people saying mean things to other people. **

**But we just have to remember that LOVE IS LOUDER.**

**Never forget this.**

**Please leave a review! **

**Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A: N/ Hey guys!**

**As always, thank you to number1 and to Chloe-Sullivan15 for their reviews, it is super cool!**

**I just wanted to say that LOVE IS LOUDER is really important for me, and so I'm happy that Chloe-Sullivan15, you liked it. And I hope that for those who don't know about this movement will take a look at it!**

**Whatever, here is my new chapter, and I hope you will like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wake up honey!"

As Chloe woke up slowly, she felt a hand on her stomach, and a bed really warm. She turned to face Beca, in a pajama that was too big for her, it makes her more adorable than usual.

"Morning beauty" said the redhead with a sleepy voice.

"Hello to the most beautiful woman alive." Beca kissed her "Come on, your breakfast is in the kitchen, waiting for you, hurry up, otherwise it will be cold!"

"You made me breakfast? You're so cute!"

"I'm not cute! I'm a badass! Come on, get up!"

* * *

"Oh my god! You did all this for me?! I can't believe it, you're the best girlfriend any people want to have! I love you so much!"

Chloe hugged Beca. The petite brunette prepared everything. A big poster with a "Happy Birthday Red!" the nickname Chloe loved the most, her favorite flowers on the table, pancakes, coffee, orange juice, everything was perfect!

"Happy birthday my love" Beca had a big grin on her face "I have a present for you, but you will have it tonight"

"You can give it to me now you know"

"I know yeah, but it would not be perfect, so you will have it tonight!" Beca holds the hands of Chloe in her own, leading her in a kiss. "Today is gonna be a special day"

* * *

"This is Aubrey's house… What are we doing here?"

"This is a surprise honey, if I tell you right now, I will have to kill you just after that, and honestly I have other plans for you and me!" as she said that she was opening the door of Aubrey's house, to find all the A Cappella group, and some of Chloe's closest friends.

They all screamed a big: "Happy Birthday"

"Oh my god thank you so much guys" a tear was running on her cheek "You're the best!"

* * *

Beca was in the living room with Aubrey and Stacie and Chloe was in the garden with some of her friends.

"So Becs, this is the night right?"

"Yeah, this is it! I'm so stressed you have no idea!"

"I understand! But this is what you wanted to do for ages! I'm pretty sure you wanted to do it since the first time you saw her."

"You're so right Aubrey that everything else seems wrong!"

"Ahah you're funny shorty. Stop teasing me, and do what you have to do with her"

"Yeah, and thank you for what you have done for this party, you're really amazing with her!" she waved at Aubrey and walked toward Chloe to go outside.

"Oh hum Beca! Wait! I just wanted to tell you that I'm very glad you're Chloe's girlfriend. I know that you will be perfect for her, and that you love her. I'm so happy you chose her instead of Jesse. I don't really liked you at first, but you make Chlo happy, so I like you… You're the cutest couple I ever known!"

"Thank you Aubrey!" and this time she walked through the living room to find Chloe.

"Honey, can you come with me? This is your gift time! But just come with me, no questions, just follow me okay?"

"Deal!"

* * *

"Oh my god Beca, this is so beautiful!"

The two girls were on the roof of their home, having a really good view of the city. The stars were lighting the sky, and the moon was big and shining.

"I'm happy you like it" she kissed the redhead before going on "You know, the first time I realized I was in love with you I came here to think about us. It was just after the kiss I had with Jesse. It felt so wrong, like I was kissing my brother… but deep inside me, I think I always knew I was in love with you. It took me time but now here we are, you're my girlfriend for now five years, and I'm falling in love with you every day. It's amazing, you're amazing. You're giving me wings every time we touch, we kiss, or just when you look at me. You're the woman who makes my heart beats faster when you're around me. You're the most important person in my life and I'm so happy that I met you. , I'm not saying that I can't live without you, I can live without you. It's just I don't want to because my life would suck without you."

Beca put one knee on the floor, presenting a black box. Chloe was speechless, her eyes shining with tears running on her cheeks.

"That's why I want you forever in my life.

Chloe Beale, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god! Of course I want! I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to have a family with you, because you are the woman of my life!"

They embraced each other, both of them crying tears of joy.

"I love you so much Chloe. You have no idea!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please leave a review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello folks!**

**First of all, as always, thank you for your reviews, it means a lot to me.**

**Chloe-Sullivan15: I totally agree with you! But now I'm like "Oh god, I totally ship it!" They are so cute together :) They should have been together at the end of the movie instead of Beca and Jesse! (Even if I think they are cute together)**

**number1: Thank you, you're aca-awesome ;)**

**And second of all, I am so so sorry, I haven't update this story for more than a month! I feel awful…**

**So here it is my new chapter, my Christmas gift to all of you (I hope you will like it)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Since Beca was graduate, she decided to move to LA to give her the best chances to become a DJ, and produce music, to "create emotions, and make happy people through the music" as she liked to say.

It was a big change in her life, but it wasn't the only thing that have changed, indeed, she has now as the most super girlfriend anyone want to have, Chloe Beale, this redhead so gorgeous, so funny, and smart, and just herself.

Beca knows the chance she has, by being her girlfriend. It was everyday another day in paradise. She was able to open up to her (she doesn't have the habit to do that, not even with her best friend Jesse that she has known for what seems like ages), to be herself which means not the super badass, well she still a little bit a badass of course, but the cute and romantic girl, she doesn't have to wear this mask. Love changed her, and for the best.

And by being romantic, Beca asked to her ginger to move with her in LA, to start a new life together, to be a couple, and maybe in few years, the couple the most adulate.

Everything was perfect, it was a perfect life, with a perfect girlfriend, in a perfect town, in a perfect house, and well we can say that this life was the paradise on earth.

* * *

"Beca! Beca! Come on! Get up!"

All Chloe received as an answer was a loud moan from her girlfriend who hides her face in her pillow.

"Beca! Don't be a child! Get up! I want to open my presents!"

The brunette turned, looking at her Ginger, "And it's me who acts like a child?" she said with a smirk.

"Huh… you know what I mean. Please Beca-Bear, come with me downstairs, I have also presents to give to you."

"You know that I hate Christmas, so I will stay here, in our bed, acting like I'm dead for this day!"

"I don't want to open them if you're not with me… don't be selfish, please Beca come with me!" Chloe made her puppy eyes, begging her to come with her.

Beca sighs, looking at her.

"Am I supposed to resist to this face so adorable?" she stood up, as Chloe took her hand, and leading her to the Christmas tree downstairs.

"No" she said with this smile that she knows Beca can't resist at.

* * *

"Earphones? Seriously Chloe! They are awesome! I'm so happy thank you!"

"I told you, Christmas is not awful!"

"This day is awful, not the fact that you have presents!"

"You're unbelievable Beca!" she said like she was exasperate.

"Yeah but you love me!"

"I do love you" she kissed her. "Now, I have another gift for you and-"

"No! My turn first! Here it is!"

Beca handed her an album photo. There was all the photos Chloe loves so much, it was a mix between the photos with her family, her friends, with Aubrey, and photos with just her and her girlfriend during different moments, like their holidays at Vail, a famous ski resort, or in New-Zealand, or just in LA when they were having fun.

"Beca… This… This is so beautiful…" tears were running on her cheeks.

"I know how much you love those people, and how much you miss them, so I decided to create this for you. I know that I'm on few picture, and you see me every day, but it's just that I wanted to be a part of your life, like those people."

"This is the most beautiful present you could give to me. And you are already a part of my life. You're a part of my life, since the day I first saw you. And I love you so much."

She hugged her girlfriend. Beca was really happy to see that Chloe loved her gift, because for once in her life, she gave something else than a mix, or a song, and she has to admit that she was surprised by the effect it has on the Ginger!

"So…"Chloe wiped the tears that were running on her cheeks "I have something else for you. It's a huge step I'm making, and I'm really nervous… so please don't stop me before I give the present to you okay?"

"Yep"

"Okay… so… huh… well, I know that you hate this day since the day your parents decided to divorce, but, I just want it to change. Beca, I love you, I love you so much that it hurts when you're not by my sides. You are the best thing that happened to me, and my life only gets better since you're in. I thought I was happy before I met you, but I was wrong, I know now that I was wrong because I found true love with you, and now my life is perfect. I fall in love with you every time I see you, every time you touch me, you kiss me. You always help me when I feel that everything I do is wrong, or every time I feel alone, but I'm not because I have the most awesome girlfriend… Your love is my drug Beca. And I know that I want to grow old with you by my sides. I want to have a family with you…." She took a tiny black box in her hand, looked at the brunette who had tears running on her cheeks, but had this smile on her face, this beautiful smile.

"Rebecca Ann Mitchell, would you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes I do!" She kissed Chloe with such passion, with so much love. She was so happy. She was now fiancé to the girl she loved the most in all world.

When oxygen became an issue, they broke the kiss, and rested forehead against forehead.

"You make me the happiest girl ever. This day is gonna be my favorite" Chloe giggled at what her fiancé has just said.

"But Chloe, please, don't call me again Rebecca!"

They laughed, and shared another kiss, another before many other.

* * *

**A/N: well, I hope you liked it!**

**I wish you a merry Christmas, and if I don't write another chapter before New Year's Eve, I wish you a happy New Year, and may this New Year fulfill all your dreams and wishes! **

**Love from France xxx**


End file.
